gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Previously Unaired Christmas
Previously Unaired Christmas is the eighth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-sixth episode overall. It premiered on December 5, 2013. It was last episode before the mid-season break, with Glee returning on February 25, 2014, after the fall hiatus. Some edits are made to a never-before-aired Christmas episode that was kept hidden by FOX, which can now be shown. In an alternate universe to Glee, Actually, the Glee Club in Lima celebrates Christmas but also have to prepare for the 50th Annual Christmas Decoration competition, which Sam, Tina and Becky are all eager to win. The Glee Club (who also have taken the role of The Christmas Club) also have to prepare a living Nativity Scene, and Tina, Marley and Unique are all eager to play the role of Mary. Despite Kitty secretly wanting the role, she doesn't audition, leaving Marley and the Glee Club to organise the Nativity. In New York, Santana joins Kurt and Rachel for a New York Christmas and Rachel reveals that she's landed them a part-time job as Christmas elves in a Santa Land Mall, which doesn't goes as planned. The episode was directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot This year's Glee Christmas episode starts off with an explanation from Jane Lynch as to why this episode was airing now, instead of last year. Long story short - Fox canned it because it was deemed much too controversial. They have only agreed to let it be shown now after copious requests from fans and with some judicious editing. CHRISTMAS 2012 At McKinley, the school is concerned with two things this Christmas season: the school's "green" Christmas tree contest, and creating a living manger after the one outside of the school was vandalized. Tina desperately wants to win the contest, because first prize is an antique angel believed to have magical properties. Unfortunately, Sue is judging the contest and plans to put the club in last place. They won't let that happen though, and while singing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree the Glee Club creates a beautiful tree that is decorated solely with green and environmentally friendly ornaments. Even Sue can't deny the tree is amazing, and sure enough, the Glee Club ends up winning the contest. The runners-up are the Biology Club, the 4/20 Club, and Beiste and the football team - Becky doesn't win, and she's very upset, and sinks into a funk. Because they feel bad that she lost, Sam and Tina decide to give the angel to Becky, and then also give her the role of Baby Jesus for the living manger scene as well. Casting for the manger scene becomes a heated contest between Marley, Unique and Tina. Kitty, despite being Christian, doesn't appear to want it, though she is extremely offended by the audition song the other girls performed, Mary's Boy Child. When Marley, who gets the role, realizes why Kitty won't take the role, despite wanting it badly, she hatches a plan with the rest of the club to convince Kitty to take the part. For the plan, the girls turn the manger scene into perhaps the most offensive one ever created, as they parade around in Supremes-inspired outfits, sing the Supremes' Love Child, and Unique gives birth to a black Jesus doll. It infuriates Kitty enough that she takes the part after all. The living manger is actually quite nice, and helps close out the episode with the club singing Away in a Manger. In New York, Santana is in town just stopping by to see Kurt and Rachel as she tries to get over breaking up with Brittany. The three take jobs as elves at a store's Santa Land display, but unfortunately for them, they have the worst Santa ever - he shows up very late for work and has a drinking problem. Being the ever-resourceful performers they are, they begin singing Here Comes Santa Claus. Unfortunately, the angry mob of children don't approve and start throwing things at them. Attempt number two sees Santana dressed as a sexy Mrs. Claus, and while the kids initially respond well to her, she is perhaps the worst Mrs. Claus ever, and insults the kids instead of helping them. Enter Cody, also known as "Sexy Claus," who agrees to help them out with their troubles if he can come over for dinner first. So they invite him to the Bushwick apartment for a tree-trimming party. At the apartment, Cody gets them high on helium plus alcohol and they sing The Chipmunk Song. Afterwards, the high inspires Rachel to invite Santana to move to New York, and Kurt begins making out with the manipulative Santa Claus. The next morning however, Rachel and Santana appear sick and dazed where they fell asleep fully dressed and Santana suggests they'd been roofied. After the girls get up, they find a half-naked Kurt bound and gagged on his bed, and the apartment empty. The rough trade Santa was actually there to rob them. Kurt feels ashamed by what happened, especially when they learn that Cody also robbed Santa Land - and got them all fired. But Rachel has gotten them new jobs. They close out the episode also singing Away in a Manger, this time from their new jobs as singing mannequin-type people in a Manhattan store window display. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4, an album accompanying the Christmas episode, was released December 3, 2013. Background Songs *'Deck the Halls ' by John Parry Ddall. ''Used after Rachel, Cody, Santana, and Kurt sing ''The Chipmunk Song. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino *M.C. Gainey as Santa Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski *Felix Miguel Avitia as Snotty Kid *Adam Chernick as Boy *Isabella Rice as Girl *Matt McCarthy as Dancing Elf #3 Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Trivia *The episode received a rating of 1.1/3 with a total of 3.29 million viewers. *This is the first Christmas episode in which Kurt and Blaine do not sing a duet. *During the airing of this episode, using the app Shazam would give you a free song (Away in a Manger) from the Christmas Album. *In the Australian airing of this episode, the part where Santana tells a child that an iPad would be better because he can't watch porn on a laptop, was cut. *In the opening, Sue hangs a stocking loaded with coal with the name Merritt Wever written on it, an allusion to the fact that Wever beat Jane Lynch for Supporting Actress in a Comedy at the 2013 Emmy awards. *No explanation about Brittany's, Finn's, Sugar's, or Joe's absences are made in this episode. However, Finn's absence can be explained as he was only show choir director whilst Will was in Washington, but as this episode shows that Will didn't go to Washington, then Finn has no reason to hang around the school, and went with Carole and Burt to spend time with his aunt. Additionally, Sugar's absence can also be explained by Artie in Swan Song, saying she left New Directions after losing Sectionals. However, as this episode can be considered to occur in an alternative universe, then these events may not be accurate. *This is the first Christmas episode where the title card doesn't change. *This episode features the most songs performed in full in a single episode, with three: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) and Away in a Manger. *According to Jane Lynch, the episode was initially entitled "Rough Trade Santa". *This episode marks the last time Marley sings this season Errors *Santana says that Brittany dumped her, when it was actually Santana who broke up with her. *Even though this episode was supposedly "unaired" from last season, and takes place in Christmas 2012, several characters had their season 5 hairstyles, such as Sam having long hair, and Jordan having bangs. *The Choir Room was given to Sue for Cheerios rehearsals after losing Sectionals, however the New Directions were still using it in this episode. *During the performance of Love Child, Finn's plaque could be seen behind Shannon, despite Finn still being alive at the time. *During the first Santa Land scene, Santana's hair is seen sitting behind her shoulders. However, in the next shot her hair is in front of her without her moving it. It switches again in the next shot. *During the first scene between Kurt and Santana, when he gives her a glass of eggnog Santana is shown about to drink it or just smelling it. However, in the next shot she doesn't have it anymore. Gallery Santakurcheltana.jpg Elf.jpg Sexy elf.jpg Half elf Lea.jpg Rachel berry elf costume.png Kurt the Elf.jpg Kurt the Elf 2.jpg Candy swords.jpg What i want for Christmas.jpg Fix it.jpg I wanna pinch him.jpg Tumblr mvwxrjCItN1qe476yo1 500.jpg Oh noes 2.jpg Oh oh!!!.jpg Tumblr mvww1xKVGW1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo4 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo1 500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_mvxlytFa9s1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo8_r2_250.gif Tumblr mvm1henYkZ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Snowman.jpg food fight.jpg Christmas episode.jpg 61i.jpg Tumblr mw5ytguTJu1qzmvoio1 250.gif GleeChristmas4.jpg JoaquinTweetedAbout5x08.png Awayinamanger.jpg Gxmas3.jpg Gxmas4.jpg Gxmas.jpg Doll.jpg Sat.jpg Jake and Chord on set.jpg Glee set.jpg Glee set (2).jpg 108150PCNGleeXmas17-1383859419.jpg Glee on set (3).jpg Tumblr mwn5r7NKjx1qfcdl6o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5z6gnIm1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Christmas Rachel.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Christmas window.jpg puc.jpg puc1.jpg puc5.jpg tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx09q9RniD1sd5847o1 500.gif Tumblr mx09q9RniD1sd5847o2 500.gif 1b.png|kurt,rachel and santana dressing like elfo's in 5x08|link=tumblr_mx787tZkV41sfeq4fo2_500|linktext=Christmas glee 1c.png|another photo of kurtanchel dancing in the Christmas episode.|link=tumblr_mx787tZkV41sfeq4fo3_500|linktext=glee Christmas 2 ppp1.jpg ppp6.jpg Tumblr mxcsosIhaE1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr mxcs5b5CBO1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o2 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o1 250.gif tumblr_mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o2_500.jpg hipsdontlie.gif istillwantahulahoop.gif meiwantahullahoop.gif oolala.gif tcs.gif tcs2.gif tcs3.gif tcs4.gif tcs5.gif tcs6.gif tcs7.gif tcs8.gif tcs9.gif tcs10.gif Yaykurt.gif Kurt!.gif Flirtyy.gif tcs12.gif tcs11.gif cheershummelberry.gif cheerscodyhummelbery.gif santanashimmy.gif jumpingrope.gif tcs13.gif tcs14.gif tcs15.gif tcs16.gif tcs17.gif 1sdsedfsc. Jpg|kurtmake up with santa sexy cody|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo1_1280 2gvfdgfd.jpg|sexy make out kurt|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo2_1280 3grefgerg.jpg|sexy kurt with santa|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo3_1280 Tumblr mxd5p7AwDV1qcvq4wo1 500.jpg Merry Christmas happy birthday blaine presents gift.gif Tumblr mxcz00K2dF1rur0fgo2 250.gif 55454.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo5_1280 65444.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo6_1280 7vffd.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo7_1280 8ghrfgthf.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo9_1280 Hangover rachel.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas4shutupblainelolblaine.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas3joytotheworld.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas2pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas.gif Depressed rachel.gif 1aaa.gif|link=tumblr_mxd7uf2qrF1qk3b6qo2_500 Rockinaround blam2.gif Rockinaround blam.gif Santakiss6.gif Santakiss5.gif Santakiss4.gif Santakiss3.gif Santakiss2.gif Santakiss1.gif cody_naughty.gif santana_wanky.gif Ryderpuc.gif Virgininthehouse.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo1 250.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc4.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc3.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc2.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc1.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co2 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co1 250.gif WillBeiste PUC.png JewishByeSC.gif LolSantanaCLaus.gif WooSC.gif Blina PUC.png Kurtana PUC.png Pezberry PUC.png Samtina PUC.png Cody Tolentino.png GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas9pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas8pezberry.gif Marley-is-annoyed.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas7pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas6pezberry.gif Tumblr mxd8e0bkZV1qfoe0po2 250.gif Tumblr mxd8e0bkZV1qfoe0po1 250.gif Gfgfgfgfhfjfuffsijqijeoi4r8ij.gif Tumblr mxdacfdcIG1rsagqio2 250.gif Tumblr mxd9pchKc61qg25zco4 250.gif Tumblr mxd9pchKc61qg25zco3 250.gif mrsclaus.gif mrsclaus2.gif mrsclaus3.gif mrsclaus4.gif mrsclaus5.gif mrsclaus6.gif mrsclaus7.gif mrsclaus8.gif LOLMarley SmallerBra.gif LOLKitty MildewGrannyPanties.gif PUC Kittyfacials9.gif PUC Kittyfacials8.gif PUC Kittyfacials7.gif PUC Kittyfacials6.gif PUC Kittyfacials5.gif PUC Kittyfacials4.gif PUC Kittyfacials3.gif PUC Kittyfacials2.gif PUC Kittyfacials1.gif OML (10).gif OML (9).gif OML (8).gif OML (7).gif OML (6).gif OML (5).gif OML (4).gif OML (3).gif OML (2).gif OML.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxdnxk66e91r1v397o2 250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio4_250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo8_250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o9 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o7 250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo8_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo9_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo10_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego2_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego1_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego3_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego4_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego5_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego6_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o1_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o3_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o5_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo4 r2 250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_mxdayzsDI31s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdc7cec4v1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdc7cec4v1qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo9_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdequkh4I1s57bimo10_250.gif tumblr_mxdcsolRCW1qcyv1eo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcsolRCW1qcyv1eo1_250.gif Tumblr mxdujnFOH01r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mxdujnFOH01r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo6_r1_250.gif Marlina puc.JPG Marley lovechild.JPG Unique lovechild.JPG Tumblr mxdurk8FLU1qdboxlo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdurk8FLU1qdboxlo1 250.gif The nativity cast list.png Xmas club auditions.png Xmas club auditions judges2.png Xmas club auditions judges.png Tina xmas club.png The christmas club5.png The christmas club4.png Blina xmas club.png The christmas club3.png The christmas club2.png The christmas club.png Beiste xmas club.png tumblr_mxdwoiBEmb1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_mxdwoiBEmb1qlpkoio4_250.gif tumblr_mxdwoiBEmb1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_mxdwoiBEmb1qlpkoio3_250.gif Tumblr mxdcoaYF1s1qclplbo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdcoaYF1s1qclplbo4 250.gif Tumblr mxdcoaYF1s1qclplbo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdcoaYF1s1qclplbo3 250.gif tumblr_mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxdxjsTBz91qgkj12o2 r1 500.png Tumblr mxdxjsTBz91qgkj12o1 r1 500.png tumblr_mxdmolRXaC1r295ako7_250.gif tumblr_mxdmolRXaC1r295ako3_250.gif tumblr_mxdmolRXaC1r295ako6_250.gif tumblr_mxdmolRXaC1r295ako5_250.gif tumblr_mxdmolRXaC1r295ako8_250.gif tumblr_mxdmolRXaC1r295ako9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdmolRXaC1r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_mxdmolRXaC1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_mxellmIRfI1s57bimo3_500.jpg tumblr_mxellmIRfI1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxellmIRfI1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o6_250.gif tumblr_mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o8_250.gif tumblr_mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o7_250.gif tumblr_mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o5_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzWABQ1rmdvpwo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzWABQ1rmdvpwo1_250.gif Nativity scene10.png Nativity scene9.png Nativity scene8.png Nativity scene7.png Nativity scene6.png Nativity scene5.png Nativity scene4.png Nativity scene3.png Nativity scene2.png Nativity scene.png Blina xmas club2.png Xmas club6.png Xmas club5.png Xmas club4.png Xmas club3.png Xmas club2.png Xmas club.png Blaine xmas club2.png Blaine xmas club.png Artie xmas club.png tumblr_mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo4_400.jpg tumblr_mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo6_400.jpg tumblr_mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo5_400.jpg tumblr_mxemz75sDK1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio1_250.gif tumblr_mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio2_250.gif tumblr_mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio5_250.gif tumblr_mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio6_250.gif tumblr_mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio7_250.gif tumblr_mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio8_250.gif tumblr_mxeggeEVLY1qihxh5o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxeggeEVLY1qihxh5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxeggeEVLY1qihxh5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxeggeEVLY1qihxh5o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxh8mcWgsx1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mxh8mcWgsx1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mxh8mcWgsx1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mxh8mcWgsx1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mxq26bfS6x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxq26bfS6x1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mxq26bfS6x1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mxq26bfS6x1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mxgo2p6n3G1qcpsrlo3_250.gif tumblr_mxgo2p6n3G1qcpsrlo1_250.gif tumblr_mxgo2p6n3G1qcpsrlo4_250.gif tumblr_mxgo2p6n3G1qcpsrlo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr mxia97qrXv1r6qc3ho7 250.gif Tumblr mxia97qrXv1r6qc3ho8 250.gif Tumblr mxia97qrXv1r6qc3ho1 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8m0cTNPE1qa8rqwo9 250.gif Tumblr my8m0cTNPE1qa8rqwo1 250.gif tumblr_mxq5z7i6Sj1swlefro2_250.gif tumblr_mxq5z7i6Sj1swlefro1_250.gif tumblr_mxq5z7i6Sj1swlefro3_250.gif tumblr_mxq5z7i6Sj1swlefro4_250.gif Tumblr mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o1 250.gif tumblr_mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o3_r7_250.gif tumblr_mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o2_r7_250.gif tumblr_mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o5_r3_250.gif tumblr_mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o8 r3 250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o2 r3 250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr my3xbrsg9X1sr2ck4o7 250.jpg MerryLittleChristmas-glee9.gif MerryLittleChristmas-glee4.gif MerryLittleChristmas-glee2.gif tumblr_mxdapyAyoR1qaxxelo1_500.gif tumblr_mxdapyAyoR1qaxxelo2_500.gif tumblr_mxdapyAyoR1qaxxelo3_500.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo4 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo5 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo3 250.gif Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo8 250.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 10.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 9.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 8.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 7.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 6.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 5.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 4.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 3.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 2.gif KarleyPUC 5x08 1.gif tumblr_mzsbypM1wE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mzsbk0xl9l1s57bimo1 500.jpg tumblr_mzsdzoNWm11r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzse20x5G31r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzserya2wv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzse3vUqfH1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzw8ec5X291r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes